Clove's Revenge
by horsejumper14
Summary: I always believed a rebellion would be started sooner or later who knew that I had to go into the Hunger Games to do it?


I don't own the Hunger Games. Please be nice when you review it's my first fic.

Chapter 1

I am going into the Hunger Games no dur right? Well my life was pretty stable. I mean if you call hunting illegaly in district twelve with my stepsister stable then yeah. I lived in a small four roomed house with my mom, dad, grandma, and my stepsister. Our rooms are small so don't get the idea we're rich cause we're not. Although we are better off than some families. I have two other older brothers who live by themselves with their own families. My older sister works at the capitol as a teacher luckily they were never reaped for the Games. Too bad I was but I'll get to that later.

I hunt in the woods everyday with my stepsister Alex. My name happens to Jewels. Anyways we adopted Alex a year ago when her parents and a younger brother died in a mine accident. She is quite pretty I must say with blond hair and brown eyes. She hit puberty a bit fast and I have as well but she is filled out more. We hunt with bows and arrows but they always felt wrong in my hands. Don't get me wrong I can shoot all right but I always though there was a better weapon for me but so far I haven't found it. Before the Hunger Games we always harvest what we could from the garden and the meadow.

I came by my friend Morgan's house. Morgan's about sixty but he helped save me and my family not to mention Alex's while they were still alive. It was around the depression when the mines closed and people were starving more than usual my family and Alex's was one of them. My dad became very sick and there was no work so we began to slowly starve. I had no choice but to break the law and go into the forest and gather but while I was outside Isaw an old man with a bow and arrow. He pointed th bow in my direction ,afraid he might shoot me I was about to scream when he let the arrow go shooting a squirrel in a tree above me.

Walking over and picking up his game he chuckled, " Well are you just going to stand there or say something? My name is Morgan and yers?" I just stood there a minute before I said

" My name is Jewles Clamber. Where did you learn how to shoot." " I had a experience a long time ago where I had to learn would you like to?" I needed to have food for my family and that squirrel looked really delicous so imediently I replied, " Yes I'd love to!" That's really how I learned to hunt and gather almost all my food. Alex was my best friend since we started school so she learned to hunt as well by Morgan.

Morgan can't hunt that much so whenever Alex and I go out we him back a rabbit or squirrel so he won't starve I don't think he will anyways. We have animals as well, a herd of goats not to mention my favorite pet Virginia a beautiful horse. Light built with a chestnut coat she is the most beautiful thing in the district. It happened on that morning after harvest that my life turned into hell.

I woke up that morning like every other complaining to stay in bed. " Come on Jewels get up we have to go hunt fast so we won't be late for school."Alex yelled. " No screw school and hunting must sleep."I answered. " Cone on get up and get dressed we have our first reaping today although it's nothing to celebrate about." she said dimly. " Fine." I got dressed in forest green combat pants and a dark gray t – shirt. I went about my morning like I did any other. I grabbed a slice of bread off the table, said goodbye to my family, and went off to the meadow with Alex. We parted ways when we got there taking different sides of the forest.

I soon shot down three rabbits and two squirrels. I delivered one squirrel and rabbit to Morgan then headed off to school. Switching my bow and arrow for a napsack with my school books in it I went inside the school strutting down the hallway. I was about halfway to my class when a dark haired boy stopped me in my tracks. " Hello gorgeous how's it going?" said the boy. Great, just my luck to run into Byron. Byron happensed to be the hottest boy in my grade but he's a real snob. I didn't get sometimes though. Most people thought I was pretty or attractive but I didn't think so. I must admit I did look different than the rest of the kids. Most people had blue or grey eyes, mine were brown. Most people had plain brown hair or dirty blond hair, mine was a dark chestnut color. Other people had pale or dark skin, mine was a tannish color except my face which was a surprisingly pale.

I was different but I didn't think I was pretty. Ihad always been an inbetween person. I'm not tall but I'm not short either.I wasn't skinny nor fat but lean. I wasn't done with puberty like Alex but Iwasn't starting either. " Excuse me Byron but I'm going to be late for class goodbye." Luckily I was able to slip out of his grasp and got to class just as the bell rang. I hated school except for reading. Everything else was a boring and I know everything that was taught. I was almost happy to go to the reaping. Almost. This year was the fifth Quarter Quell Iwas hoping that it wouldn't be that bad for the tributes. At this time I didn't know that it would be me and my stepsister Alex not yet.

After I got registered I went over to stand with Alex and the other twelve year olds waiting for the capitol woman, Bonnie Happen. Weird name right? Well soon Bonnie came on the stage to annouce the twist to the Quarter Quell. " Welcome everyone to the 150th Hunger Games and the 6th Quarter Quell." Bonnie then stopped and the video of the first and second rebellion went on, I mostly daydreamed through this part until it was over and Bonnie was going to annouce the twist. " And now ladies and gentlemen the twist is..." she pulled out a card and read it aloud. " The living relatives of the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games shall be reaped into the Quarter Quell. I now will see who will be reaped." A peacekeeper then came up on the stage and handed Bonnie two pieces of paper. "Well I geuss since there is only two people who is related to the other tributes we don't need to draw names. Please will the following tributes come up here on the stage Alex Willow and Jewels Clamber the relatives of Marvel from district 1 and Clove from district 2. Yep my life sure turned into hell from then on.


End file.
